clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Sparky
The Sparky card is unlocked from the Electro Valley (Arena 11) or a Legendary Chest. She is an area damage, medium-ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and extremely high damage. A Sparky card costs 6 Elixir to deploy. The Sparky takes the appearance of a siege machine with a tesla coil mounted atop of it. Strategy *Due to her massive damage, Sparky is capable of taking out high hitpoint troops such as the Giant and Royal Giant in just a few hits. *Players can also use Sparky to counter the P.E.K.K.A. However if the P.E.K.K.A is at least two levels higher than Sparky, it could be risky as the P.E.K.K.A will survive 2 blasts from her and eventually destroy Sparky due to her very high damage and hitpoints. *Because Sparky deals immense damage, she is best used as a support troop, ideally behind a tank like the Golem, P.E.K.K.A., or Giant. *Rage can significantly increase the damage output of Sparky and her support units, allowing them to take out Towers with ease. *Sparky's massive damage can be wasted on weak, low cost troops like Goblins. With that being said, make sure to have splash units such as the Bomber, Princess, Wizard, Executioner or Fire Spirits behind her to kill low hitpoint troops and clear the way for Sparky. *A Tornado pairs extremely well with Sparky since it can clump up troops, allowing Sparky to hit all of them at once. If there are any splash units escorting her, those units can also use the Tornado in the same fashion, thus multiplying the potential damage output. Deploying the Tornado next to the Crown Tower could potentially allow the Sparky to critically damage or even destroy the tower along with any troops deployed to protect it. *Using a P.E.K.K.A. with Sparky is an effective combo, as the P.E.K.K.A’s high damage will eliminate any medium health troops trying to destroy Sparky. However, this combo is very weak to swarms and air troops. Make sure to have a splash unit behind her at all times if trying this. *Sparky has many counters. Guards, Battle Ram, Cannon Cart, Royal Recruits and the Dark Prince are particularly effective due to their shields. As long as the shield is up they cannot be killed by the instance of damage that destroyed the shield. **A lone Sparky may be countered with a Tombstone along with the help of a Tower. Due to the Sparky's slow attack speed, the spawned Skeletons will distract her indefinitely. If placed correctly, the Skeletons can distract Sparky while the Arena Tower will destroy her. Even if the Sparky gets a hit on the Tombstone, the 3 spawned Skeletons will cause more distractions. **The Graveyard is an effective but expensive counter for a lone Sparky since it will distract her for a maximum of 7 seconds and has a high chance of destroying her. The random nature of the spawned Skeletons hinders the efficiency of any supporting splash units, as they can not hit multiple units at once, leaving plenty of time for you to deal with the push. *High damage cards like the P.E.K.K.A., Giant Skeleton, Rocket, and Lightning can cripple if not destroy Sparky. However, Sparky does deal area damage within a large radius so poorly placed Barbarians and Goblin Gangs will be wiped out immediately. Another thing to remember is that Sparky hardly ever comes in alone so your Minions may be vulnerable to support cards. For the same reasons, the Guards, the Dark Prince and the Cannon Cart will absorb one attack but will be taken out quickly and the P.E.K.K.A. may not target Sparky. *Cards that stun or interrupt an attack will be incredibly effective against Sparky. They will disarm her for at a maximum of 4 seconds, creating a window of opportunity to take her down. Lightning, Freeze, and Electro Wizard are particularly effective. Lightning cripples Sparky, Freeze disarms supporting troops as well, and Electro Wizard will make it impossible for Sparky to attack. However, the Electro Wizard can easily be killed with a high damage unit like the P.E.K.K.A., who can one-shot an Electro Wizard two levels lower. Also if the Electro Wizard is badly placed and it's not targeting the Sparky, the Sparky will kill it. *Sparky hardly ever comes alone. Use this to your advantage and pressure the other lane to force the Sparky user to defend, and prevent them from creating a Sparky combo. However, make sure you have enough Elixir to defend against the Sparky. Because of this, if you are the one trying to create the Sparky push, only try to reveal the Sparky once you put down everything else. *Sparky's slow movement speed often results in all of its support clumping up around her. This means it is very easy to gain large positive Elixir trades with a Rocket or a Giant Skeleton. Rocket can destroy an equal level Sparky, and a Giant Skeleton can cripple a Sparky and everything around her. History *Sparky was added to the game on 3/5/16 with the May 2016 Update. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update changed her description. It used to read "Sparky has a heavy-handed approach in life: Obliterate everything in sight." *On 19/9/16, the September 2016 Update changed her description. It used to read "With coils of iron and wheels of wood, the Sparky unloads massive damage to opponents. Overkill isn't in her dictionary." *On 1/11/16, the November 2016 Update changed her description. It used to read "Sparky slowly charges up, then unloads MASSIVE area damage. Overkill isn't in her dictionary". *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update decreased the Sparky's damage by 15% but increased its hit speed to 4 sec (from 5 sec). *The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Sparky from Builder's Workshop (Arena 6) to Electro Valley (Arena 11). Trivia *There is a loading screen hint that directly refers to the Clash Community's nickname for her. Calling Sparky "trash can on wheels" hurts her feelings. This may suggest that Sparky is a sentient being. *Its tip resembles a level 7 Hidden Tesla from Clash of Clans placed on a wooden cart with wheels. The same tip appears on top of the Level 7 Clash of Clans Laboratory. *When fully upgraded, she deals the second highest damage per hit of any card in the game, at 1,606 damage. This is second only to the 1,792 damage of the max-level Rocket. **However, Sparky has a thoroughly average damage per second due to her hit speed, which is the second slowest hit speed in the game, the first being the Mortar at 5 seconds. **The Level 14 Sparky (obtained via Level 14 Mirror) does 1,760 damage per hit. *She is currently the only card who has had her description changed three times. *She has the 2nd widest splash radius of any troop, at 1.8 tiles, only next to Princess which has 2 tiles splash radius. However, she has a 3.5 tile splash graphic. *An enemy Sparky always drops her wheel when destroyed. The other troops that drop items are the Knight, the Mega Minion, the Dark Prince, the Guards, the Mega Knight, Rascals, the Executioner and the Cannon Cart. However if a friendly Sparky is destroyed, nothing is dropped. *The three notes Sparky makes when charging up are C, E♭, and G♭, making a c-diminished chord if put together. de:Funki es:Chispitas fr:Zappy it:Scintilla ru:Спарки pl:Sparky